styleboutiquefandomcom-20200214-history
Bravo
Bravo is a song featured in New Style Boutique 3: Styling Star. Sung by characters Rosie Mayfield; Sakurano, Yayoi (English: Keri Prather, Japanese: Hirokawa, Nanase), Yolanda Artemesia; Yukiko (English: Akina from FAKY, Japanese: R!N), and Alina/Alinatron (English: Koto, Japanese: Hiiragi, Yuka) Lyrics English= Bravo bravo, we are, brave brave, you are Bravo bravo, we are, brave brave, you are Bravo, you are We're all just stuck in between reality and dreams, waiting for the future to come (to come) The endless possibilities come shining through the dark, always just a little too far Just like a flower blooming in the spring, just like the sparkly stars in the sky Just like the moon glowing in the dark, we are beautiful and strong Say Bravo bravo, we are, brave brave, you are Believe in yourself! It's your life Bravo bravo, we are, how brave you are! No doubt! No doubt! Just go your way You gotta know what's in your heart, in your soul, in your everything There'll be times when you feel down, but you'll come right up, yeah, yeah, yeah What you can do's up to you - it's up to you, depends on you Anything that makes you you, oh bravo, you are Everything that makes you you, oh bravo, you are |-| Japanese= bravo bravo we are brave brave you are bravo bravo we are brave brave you are bravo you are genjitsu to yume ni hasamareta mabushii mirai wa mada (mada) toikakeru you ni ega itte wa itsumo surimuketeku noni saku hana mo you ni mawayu ii hoshi no you ni sukiatta ninoyouni aruittekitara say bravo bravo we are brave brave you are tataieki yousei your life bravo bravo we are brave you are mayoutsu koe your way kueeki wa in your heart, in your soul, in your everything itsumo haretari kumotari de yeah yeah yeah unmei wa up to you it's up to you, depends on you kimidashi ii subete bravo you are tsukamesou de made tsukarenai kagayaku hikari o tada wa mukoyou ichikari hazudattou nandomotte wo no basu masu na kokoro wo kujikenai kimochi wo yuzurenai omoi wo kono mune ni taite hey bravo bravo everything brave brave everyone aru ii supeki (?) your look your life bravo bravo everything brave everyone sono mama keep on going kiramete in your heart, in your soul, in your everything ame dotchi hare nijikan de nemu it's ok mirai wa up to you it's up to you, depends on you kimi rashiku aruke bravo you are bravo you are bravo bravo we are brave brave you are bravo bravo we are brave brave you are bravo you are say bravo bravo we are brave brave you are tataieki yousei your life bravo bravo we are brave you are mayoutsu koe your way kueeki wa in your heart, in your soul, in your everything itsumo haretari kumotari de yeah yeah yeah unmei wa up to you it's up to you, depends on you kimidashi ii subete bravo you are kimi rashiku aruke bravo you are bravo you are bravo you are bravo you are Videos Bravo Bravo Bravo